


Fealty

by actonbell



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon is your warning, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Kneeling, Loyalty Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, is such a good tag, non-exchange treat, past Katrina Cornwell/Mirror Gabriel Lorca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actonbell/pseuds/actonbell
Summary: Some say cavalry and others claiminfantry or a fleet of long oarsis the supreme sight on the black earth.I say it isthe one you love.-- Sappho





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



> You weren't in the Multifandom Drabble exchange but I wanted to give you a present anyway. Uh, happy sort of messed-up FF? <3

_"Em_ peror," the woman who was terribly Philippa and _not_ Philippa at the same time spat, standing on the transporter deck.

"Emperor," Georgiou ruefully repeated, when Katrina told her about the mirror image of Gabriel, who had been the opposite of himself, too. 

"Call me Emperor," she hissed to Katrina, who was naked, on her knees, clinging to not-Pippa's hips, longing for orders. 

"Emperor," Katrina repeated, in a daze, hoping saying it again and again would make herself believe it, that she was gone, that she was kissing, licking, tasting a different person, whom she did not love and would not obey. _"Emperor."_


End file.
